tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Gets Spooked
Duncan Gets Spooked is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season. Plot After Rusty helps Peter Sam to the water tower with his train, Peter Sam's trucks break away and fall into a ravine. Sir Topham Hatt punishes Peter Sam by making him work in the yards until he can trust him again. Duncan chortles that Peter Sam's trucks will return to haunt him, so Rusty tells him of an engine who tried to cross the same ravine and fell into the swamp below. Duncan is dismissive, but Peter Sam's driver gets an idea. He and Duncan's crew plan to teach Duncan a lesson and take him across the bridge. After seeing the ghost heading towards him, (though it is just an engine formed by fireflies) Duncan is spooked and runs back to the safety of the shed. Characters * Rusty * Duncan * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * The Ghost Engine (does not speak) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Old Iron Bridge * Boulder Quarry Trivia * This is the first episode to use the new large scale models of the Skarloey Railway engines, although Duncan, Peter Sam, and Rusty's small scale models were used in the shed scene. However, in the fourth season, larger than normal models of the narrow gauge engines were used in close-ups of the human characters. * The ghost engine uses Skarloey's model and Percy's whistle sound. * The shed that Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan were at was really the shed from Rheneas from the previous season. * The Italian title is "Trick for Duncan". The Japanese title is "Events on the Night of the Full Moon". In Sweden, this episode is titled "It Spooks for Duncan". * The engine formed by the fireflies resembles Rheneas. * One theory is that the fireflies might resemble Smudger due to him still being a genorater and the mid-sodor crushed by an avalance Goofs * When Skarloey passes by in the first scene, a red wire is visible underneath him. * In the UK narration, the narrator says that Rusty whistled goodbye, but Rusty is a Diesel and does not have a whistle. * Peter Sam's trucks come off the bridge coupled. When they fall into the ravine, they fall one by one uncoupled. * Duncan's face moves when he cries "Whoo-oo-oo!" * As the Ghost Engine falls off the bridge, he rotates during his descent. But in the shot of him landing in the swamp, he has stopped rotating, which would be physically impossible. * When the fireflies form the engine, the end of the tracks is visible. * Seven trucks are allowed up the incline in this episode. In Trucks!, only five were allowed. * Brakevans should have been added to Peter Sam and Duncan's trains. * Sir Topham Hatt blames Peter Sam for the trucks breaking away, but it was not Peter Sam's fault. * It's unlikely that fireflies would get into the shape of an engine. Gallery DuncanGetsSpookedUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DuncanGetsSpookedSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:DuncangetsSpooked2.jpg|Skarloey File:DuncangetsSpooked3.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked4.jpg|Peter Sam File:DuncangetsSpooked5.jpg|Rusty File:DuncangetsSpooked6.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked7.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked8.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked9.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked10.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked11.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked12.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked13.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked14.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked15.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked16.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked17.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked18.jpg|Duncan File:DuncangetsSpooked19.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked20.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked21.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked23.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked25.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked26.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked28.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked29.jpg Episode File:Duncan Gets Spooked - British Narration|UK narration File:Duncan Gets Spooked - American narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes